Ocean Magic - Malec
by Nekobaghira
Summary: A merman finds a hurt waterdragon, and gets more than he bargained for. Malec story, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Waterdragon/Merman AU. Mostly about Malec, but a few other SH characters may appear. I always think Dragons are confident, thus Alec will be. No beta, mistakes are mind, die like men? Will tweak. LOL Cover art by Purplevit. Enjoy. -

Magnus was swimming near a reef, looking for more shells or gems to make more jewelry. When he noticed blood in the water, it was an oddity for the part of the ocean he was in. Curiosity got the better of him so he followed the trail. He kept an eye out for predators and used his magic to protect himself while he swam toward the thing that was hurt. He would help if he could, in his long life he had seen many things hurt in the ocean, mostly done by humans.

Magnus came upon a sharp pointy tail, slowly swishing back and forth but it seems to be the current making that happen. The tail looked like a club with spikes and the final spike leading directly out to easily stab whatever. He made sure to swim out of range, as he got closer he could hear a moan of pain. Once he past the tail, he glided along the black luminous slinky snake like body. He passed a few fins and then he reached the torso, as he realized he was staring at a water-dragon. The dorsal fins down the back with long fins for swimming near the shoulder told him he should be careful. The neck was long and the dragon's head sported two horns facing at the back of his head and one horn sitting alone on the top of the head above the eyes. The dragon's eyes were closed and his snout long but in perfect proportion to the rest of the species. The animal was a weapon from head to toe, but unfortunately for this creature, he had a spear sticking out of his chest, just below where his heart would be.

Magnus was careful to not scare the dragon, he wanted to help but he wasn't a fan of dying either, caution was imperative. He moved below the chest area, the dragon's underbelly. The one place the dragon didn't have as much protection. This is where he could help the most, he placed his hand on the dragons heart imparting some of his magic to soothe the pain and to let it know he was no threat to it.

The dragon's jolted reaction was so quick it startled Magnus, but his magic lingered and settled which seemed to calm the beast down. He heard a whine of pain and approached again, he got closer and sent soothing magic into the dragon, if he could calm it, it would be easier to help.

Once he placed his hand on the chest, he made contact telepathically with the dragon. He kept his voice soft, "I want to help you, what happened?"

The water-dragon groaned in pain and in a deep voice replied, "I was hunting and got too close to a whaling ship." The dragon took a few more ragged breaths before continuing, "was shot by a spear gun."

Magnus told himself to concentrate, the voice was deep, masculine and sexy sounding. He had to admit it was a bit distracting. "Okay, I'm going to use my magic and pull the spear out. Is that okay?" He gentled his voice to add to the calming effect of his magic on the dragon.

The dragon tried to open his eyes but couldn't, the pain was too much for him to say anything more, so he nodded his agreement.

"Okay, on the count of three, one ... two .." and he yanked the spear out. He had surprised the dragon who roared loudly from the action. Magnus didn't want him thinking about the spear, the dragon would be tense with the number three, so pulling the spear early was the best option. Once the spear was free, there was a lot more blood. Magnus worked quickly to heal the water-dragon. The merman was pleased with his healing handy work, he reached out to talk to the dragon but discovered he had passed out.

Magnus wasn't sure what to do now, he couldn't leave the creature here, he would be vulnerable to hungry predators who knew no fear of dragons. The merman couldn't take him home either, that would cause all sorts of chaos. He moved closer to the head and cradled him in his arms. He allowed his magic to roam over the dragon. Despite the dragons size, he knew he would be able to drag him to one of his private caves, so that he could heal. Saving a dragon had to have a perk, he was sure of it.

Alexander Lightwood woke to a headache and an ache in his chest. He opened his eyes to discover he was in a cave. He smelled food and his belly growled. He was about to make a move toward the scent when he smelled something else. Definitely male and ocean, it was pleasant. He raised his head and was immediately mesmerized by the merman in the cave with him. He was gorgeous, with black hair that was standing up and short of the sides, a sun kissed chest on a slim body and a tail that was a mix of purple, blue and gold. He wore necklaces and it appeared he had kohl around his brown eyes. He watched him cook something over a fire.

"Oh, you're awake, good. I was getting worried." Magnus paused, "you've been asleep for awhile, is that a dragon thing?" Magnus began dishing up the food and pushed it toward the dragon. The merman grabbed some food for himself. Alec didn't answer him, he was too hungry.

The dragon looked at his empty bowl and while he felt sore, a full belly made up for that, he then looked at the merman. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Magnus watched the dragon for any signs of aggression but there wasn't any.

"Why?" Alec studied the merman, and he could not think of a single reason why he helped him. He was puzzled.

"Excuse me?" Magnus wasn't sure what he was being asked. He was certain it was healing the dragon but sometimes one had to be sure.

"Why did you save my life, you could have left me for dead, food for sharks or whales." Alec was surprised, he was far bigger and more of a threat to a merman.

Magnus was nonchalant in his response, "I don't really know."

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Alec glared with his hazel eyes with as much of a threat as he could despite his condition.

"No," Magnus ignored the glare and went about cleaning up their food dishes.

Alec summoned as much dragon attitude as dragons were known for to state, "I'm a dragon."

"Yes, but I can tell a good one from a bad one," the merman eyes shown some mirth and he winked at the dragon causing the creature to look surprised.

Alec composed himself and snorted to show some disdain, "No such thing."

Magnus chuckled lightly, "Of course there is or you would have killed me when I was trying to heal you. You didn't."

"I was in pain, and couldn't focus." The dragon rolled his eyes and looked away, then returned his gaze to what he deemed was a pretty being. He knew mermen were sexy, but he never ran into many of them. They would swim away from him anyway, like most things in the ocean would.

Magnus liked teasing this dragon, "Ahhhh, that was it," he watched the dragon and continued, "and yet, you aren't threatening me now."

The dragon made an exaggerated snort,"I could."

"You won't." The merman smiled, knowing the dragon was bluffing.

Alec huffed, tired of the conversation and laid back down to sleep some more. Magnus was amused, it was clear there was more to the water-dragon than meets the eye.

Magnus left the water-dragon to sleep, and went to his home. He lived with Ragnor and Catarina and he needed to know more about dragons. He was certain Ragnor could tell him lots of things, he loved books on all sorts of things specifically mythical creatures. Cat would probably lose her mind if she knew he was taking care of a water-dragon. He didn't want to worry his friends so he avoided them. He was glad that Ragnor loved the things he did and went to his library to find out as much as he could about dragons.

Alec woke to being alone in the cave, he was disappointed but he refused to let it bother him. The merman left him food, and while he thought the gesture was great, he needed to stretch. If he couldn't find something while swimming he would eat what the merman left him. He rolled his eyes at himself this time, why didn't he get the male's name. His sister would call him an idiot and she wouldn't be wrong. He was closest to his sister, and they picked a large cave system to share. Big enough for privacy and yet close enough if they needed each other. The dragon thought maybe the merman would come back and if he did he would ask what his name was and then reminded himself, he's a dragon. Something to be feared, not befriended, it was the dragon life to be loners, yet he had hope.

He could tell by scent and the magic used that maybe this being was different, it seemed the merman was interested in him. He found that he liked the idea, he was certainly something to look at and it pleased him greatly. A swim will clear his mind, work out the soreness and then wait in hopes the merman came back.

Magnus finally found the book he was looking for with the help of Ragnor. Ragnor peppered the merman with questions. Magnus ignored most of them, he was too busy looking for as much information as he could find on water-dragons.

"Magnus! I'm your friend. You can't ignore me, I won't allow it. Don't make me call Catarina." Ragnor glared at the merman.

"Call her if you must but I don't have a lot of time to waste," the magical merman wasn't sure how long the healing water-dragon would stay where he left him. Magnus eyes lit up when he finally found the chapters he was looking for in a book on dragons in general. "I gotta go Ragnor, I'm taking this with me." His friend's dejected look was more than he could take, he tried to soothe him. "I promise, I'll tell you everything when I get back," he squeezed his friend's shoulder to emphasize he wasn't trying to exclude him on purpose.

"You promise?" Ragnor was getting tried of trying to pry details out of Magnus. "You'll explain everything?"

"Yes, yes, I promise," Magnus didn't spare him another glance and swam out of the library and headed to the cave where he hoped the water-dragon would still be in.

Magnus arrived to the cave and found the water-dragon sleeping again. He was concerned about all the sleeping, so he neared him and used his magic to check him over, only to be surprised by laughter.

"Stop," the fins flailed, "that tickles and it makes my chest hurt." Alec tried hard to stifle any more laughter.

The merman immediately removed his magic from the creature, "sorry, I didn't know you were ticklish. I was worried you were still hurt."

"I am, but its only soreness. I'll be better by tomorrow." Alec relaxed on his side and smiled at the merman. He was more than happy to see the magical being. "I'm glad you came back."

Magnus feeling better that he hadn't hurt the dragon. "I'm Magnus Bane. Merman extraordinaire."

Alec laughed again,"Alexander Lightwood but my sister calls me Alec."

"I think I like Alexander, you don't mind do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Magnus smiled brightly at the dragon and winked.

"No, I like how you say my name." He winked at the merman. Once he was feeling better, he planned on getting to know this male a lot better.

Magnus was now more amused, a flirty water-dragon, who would have thought. His research indicated that water-dragons were rare, had magic and could change their form into human. He thought that convenient since he could too. Now, he really wanted to see the human form. Magnus found the dragon pretty and he imagined the human form would be something to behold.

"Want to visit my cave, little merman?" The water-dragon smirked and he knew he was leering but he didn't care.

Magnus laughed and shook his head at the water-dragon, "charming, I don't think I can pass up the invitation, was hoping you'd asked," the merman winked. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

"Okay, lets go. It's a bit of a swim from here." Alec was submerging when Magnus placed a hand on him making the dragon pause.

"Now?" Magnus was wide eyed, "are you sure you're well enough to swim?"

The dragon curled around the merman, wrapping him up in his lengthy body, "I can handle it, can you?" His long fins gently holding him in place against his chest.

Magnus blushed which surprised him, he was used to making others blush, not being the one whose cheeks flushed. "You're shameless," the merman laughed.

"You don't seem to mind, I can tell," Alec continued, "you like me near you, " and gently nuzzled at the merman's neck.

Magnus knew he shouldn't be surprised but was anyway, "What?" He wasn't going to admit at this time he liked all the attention. He certainly wasn't ready to boost the ego of this dragon. There was nothing in the book about attitudes of dragons.

"I'm dragon, my senses are better than most beings. I can tell you are curious and want to spend time with me." The dragon kept his hold on Magnus and simply stated, "you like me, a lot."

Magnus huffed, okay being called out by a flirty water-dragon wasn't what he expected. He rolled his eyes and gestured to lead the way. Alec uncurled himself and dove into the water, Magnus magically hid his book and took off after Alec.

TBC –


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus followed Alec and reminisced about being in his arms or fins, whatever as his brain walked though the process for him. He liked the water-dragon, really liked him. What was he going to say to Cat and Ragnor, he didn't know. One thing he did know, as much as the dragon teased him for having feelings for him, he knew without a doubt, the dragon was his and it was a scary euphoric thing.

He mused to himself at what he'd say, 'oh hey, Cat, Ragnor, guess what … I'm smitten with a dragon, isn't it great!' Magnus laughed to himself, his friends would understand knowing the hopeless romantic he was but they might pause with this one. Magnus realized that he did indeed like the dragon. It had been some time since he liked anything this much.

They reached Alec's cave, it had plenty of water and to Magnus' amazement, it was furnished in the areas meant to be dry. This confirmed what he read that water-dragons could shape shift. He was delighted with the idea.

"Welcome to my home, I'm going to shift and take a closer look at my wound." Alec transformed and Magnus was in awe, the male was breathtaking. Alec looked at him and in an amused tone, "like what you see?"

That snapped the merman out of it, "sorry, didn't mean to stare."He looked away quickly though he did indeed liked what he saw. Alec was tall, had dark messy hair, and was covered with symbols on his body. And that ass was something that needed to be clutched.

Alec wasn't concerned with his nudity, "oh its okay, but for the sake of actually getting anything done, its probably best if I get dressed." Alec sauntered to a chest, and grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on. He looked down at his chest to examine his wound. "It doesn't look bad, maybe a little scar, you are an awesome healer." Alec smiled at Magnus, "want to join me in the cave, I think I have something that will fit you," he motioned for Magnus to join him in the cave. Alec threw a pair of pajama bottoms at the merman, making sure to not get them in the water, then turned his back so that Magnus could shift and dress with some privacy.

Magnus waited for the dragon to turn his back, climbed out of the water, shifted and put the pajama bottoms on. He never had a problem with his body but he wasn't ready to be completely naked with the dragon so soon. He appreciated the dragon's courtesy and respectfulness. "Okay, I'm decent."

Alec turned around and smiled at the merman. "You're taller than I thought."

"Thanks," Magnus walked to the dragon. He wanted to inspect the wound himself, once he was close enough, "may I?" He reached a hand out toward the dragon.

"Uh, sure. I assure you, I'm fine." Alec scratched at the wound area, it was still sore and itched telling him he was healing.

"That you are," the merman smirked, "but I want to make sure there is no infection." Magnus sent magic into the chest of the dragon, and once he was satisfied, he took the soreness away for him.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that." Alec blushed a little, it felt a bit more intimate then what was intended or possibly his imagination running wild.

"It was my pleasure." Magnus thought the dragon was adorable. They stood there in awkward silence. When it seemed like the silence was too long, a female voice called out.

"Alec? Are you back?" The voice emanating from further into the cave system. Magnus could hear foot falls coming toward them, so he backed away from Alec.

"Yeah, I'm here Iz." Alec was disappointed with Magnus' reaction but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

Alec's sister entered the cave that functioned as the opening doorway to their home and was surprised to see her brother wasn't alone. She stopped and stared at him and looked over their guest. She knew her brother and gave him a knowing smile.

Alec rolled his eyes at her, and gestured toward the merman, "this is Magnus Bane, he's a merman."

"Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle." At the introduction Izzy walked over to Magnus and held her hand out.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Magnus shook her hand. "Wow, you two look so much alike, beauty runs in the family." Isabelle's face lit up at the compliment.

"Thanks," she looked at Alec, who was avoiding her, "want to stay for dinner?"

"Uhm," all of the sudden the merman was nervous, what did that mean when in the company of dragons.

Izzy laughed, "you wouldn't be on the menu." This caused Alec to roll his eyes, dragons had reputations, he knew that dragons earned the ideology in general. It didn't matter which type of dragon you were, being the top of the food chain created fear.

Noticing the unease, Alec explained "we eat fish and herbs, just like your kind does. We don't eat humans, or any creature that is known to be able to shift." The dragon waited for the information to sink in, then continued. "As dragons we can tell by scent the difference between each creature. You have nothing to worry about." He rolled his eyes over having to state something that all mystical creatures should know.

Magnus looked relieved and then felt silly, he made his book visible, "I didn't get to that part of my research. I was more worried about making sure you were okay."

Alec took the book from him, "I can't wait to read this to see how much is wrong."

Magnus was offended, "hey, my friend Ragnor paid several pieces of gold to get this book."

"Wasted coin, if you ask me." He handed the book back to Magnus. The dragon folded his arms over his chest, he was irritated.

Magnus was equally irritated, "well, its not wrong about the egos of dragons."

Alec was about to retort to him about the higher beings dragon were when Izzy interrupted. "Okay boys, enough. C'mon Alec, you know I can't cook as well as you and we've got company." Izzy dragged both men by the arm into the dining and cooking area of the cave.

By the time they were half way through dinner, Magnus and Alec had either forgotten or forgiven each other over the book, which made Izzy laugh. They were a cute couple, and she was glad Alec actually found someone to spend time with. When it came to dessert, Izzy surprised them both with a bread pudding that was perfect. Alec told her that she was getting better and she beamed at the compliment.

They were getting a bit tipsy off the wine that seemed to be never ending, when Izzy excused herself. She had explained to them, she found a being she really liked and while she had not made contact with him yet. She knew where he was on a regular basis and she needed to be at her best. Wishing the boys a good night, she left them alone.

Magnus poured them both another glass and purposely sat right next to Alec on the couch that was in front of a fire place. "Amazing, that you have a fire place."

"Yeah, we know some fire breathing dragons, and they used their magic to give us this in exchange for a spell to allow them to breathe underwater, sometimes its quicker to swim than it is to fly." Alec loved the deal they made to have something as nice as a fire place. While they could live in the cold of the water it was nice to warm oneself. He got lost in the flames from time to time, but in a good way.

"I didn't know there were so many dragons." Magnus was amazed, Ragnor would be thrilled to learn the things he was at this moment.

"There are all sorts but my kind is probably the least in population, The others aren't fond of water anyway, so its rare to trade a spell, so when we do, its for our comfort." Alec was pleased with all the things he and Izzy acquired over the decades. Dragons did love acquiring treasure and treasure took all forms. "Izzy and I are really good diplomats, we get the most out of relationships with other dragons."

"Do they get to use the spell forever?" Magnus was curious about dragons.

"No, we put a time limit on it, use it or lose it type attitude." Alec laughed, "once in awhile they screw up and become food." Alec shrugged. "We get more treasure and things that make living here more comfortable."

Magnus blinked in surprise, that was morbid and clearly dragons were brutal. Before he could say anything in regards to the last comment, Alec put his arm around him and pulled him closer to him. "I want to kiss you, may I?"

The bluntness of dragons would take some time to get used to and how easily they would state things but the merman decided it was worth it."Yes," Magnus had been waiting to kiss Alexander.

Alec put his hands on Magnus' cheeks and gently brought his mouth to his and they kissed, it was tentative and slow at first. It wasn't long before they were kissing each other for all they were worth. When they finally broke apart, Alec whispered, "stay the night?"

Magnus heart skipped a beat,"I, uh … "

Alec silenced him with another kiss, "we don't have to do anything, just sleep. I want you with me longer. Please stay." The look in Alec's eyes was endearing and Magnus agreed.

The next morning, Magnus woke with a terrible headache. What was in dragonwine, it was much stronger than the wine at his home. He was about to get up when he realized he was being held by a strong arm was around his belly and a face near his shoulder. He glanced over to see the most adorable face he had ever seen in a long time. Alexander was beautiful, his snores were quiet but still audible. He was adorable. Still, the merman needed to fix his aching head, he used some magic to ease the pain but thought he'd need something more.

Magnus managed to untangle himself from Alec and made his way to the eating and dining area. To his pleasant surprise, breakfast waiting for him. Izzy signed a note saying, you need this and that pain pills were on top of cabinet behind the table. He found the pills first and took them with the juice before digging into the breakfast.

The merman feeling better grabbed the book he brought and was reading it from the beginning, he would ask Alec questions but for now he needed to know what was written to at least understand Alec's world.

When the dragon appeared an hour later for breakfast he smiled at his merman. "Hey, did you sleep well? Did you get breakfast? I can make anything you like."

"Izzy cooked breakfast for me and before you say anything, it wasn't bad." Magnus knew from the look on Alec's face that he was concerned for his well being. It made him laugh. These two dragons were gonna be the death of him with their cuteness.

"Okay, if you don't feel good later, I have something for that." Alec went about making his own breakfast. Magnus assured him that he was fine. He continued reading his book while his dragon went about his business.

Magnus left around noon and promised Alec he would see him again. He was amazed how clingy his dragon could be and he did admit to himself, yes, this was his dragon. He kissed him and went home. There was much to tell Ragnor and Catarina and the fact he was happy. This new relationship was the one he had been waiting for all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus got home and was greeted by his friends waiting for him. It wasn't the first time he had been out all night but his secretive behavior was what concerned them. He knew he was about to be interrogated but he didn't care, he didn't regret anything.

"Where have you been?" Catarina tried to be stern with him but she already knew that her friend probably had a hook up, the question was whether it was one time only or was there more to it. Ragnor glared at him.

Magnus handed the book to Ragnor as a peace offering. "Don't be that way, and that book isn't very helpful." Ragnor took it and tossed it on the table.

"You promised details, now spill." Ragnor was done with the evasiveness.

Magnus merely smiled he loved riling up his friend, "I met someone! And he is gorgeous." Ragnor was confused, what did that have to do with the borrowed book.

"Oh my dear cabbage, frowning will cause wrinkles." Magnus couldn't help himself, he had to tease just a little.

"Magnus," Cat intervened.

"Okay, but hear me out first." Magnus wasn't sure where to start, but decided to lay it all out. "I healed a dragon, had dinner with him and slept over." What else was there to say, he waited for their reaction.

"What?!" Cat and Ragnor were shocked. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Catarina was quick to recover from the information.

"It could have killed you." It was the only thing Ragnor could think of and he had to say it.

"Want to meet him?" Magnus ignored the 'it' comment. "He is beautiful, has an amazing body, a little bit of an ego, but is absolutely adorable," Magnus was more than smitten.

"Him?!" Ragnor had enough of this nonsense, "you better explain." His best friend could have been a snack and not in a good way.

"You thought it was a good idea to sleep over?" Catarina was slightly annoyed with her romantic friend. She didn't want to get into the shape shifting topic yet, because there was no other way, she was certain.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "we didn't do anything, not that its any of your business. His name is Alec and he has a sister."

"There was more than one!?" Ragnor couldn't believe his ears, "do you know how much danger you were in."

Magnus made light of the notion of danger, "they're very sweet and rare and..." he emphasized the word 'and' to make his next statement more clear, "they don't eat our kind." Magnus patted his friend's arm trying to calm him. He explained healing the water-dragon and caring for him. The merman was invited to the dragon's lair where the pretty creature made him dinner. Magnus became more excited as he continued his story which included details on shape shifting and how well a dragon can kiss. His antics made both Ragnor and Cat sigh in annoyance, clearly Magnus was a lightening rod for romance. The fact they could be compatible just complicated things. There would be no talking him out of his foolishness.

"Okay, lets see if I've got this right, you healed a water-dragon, you went to its cave, had dinner and made out with it?" Catarina felt a headache coming on. Only Magnus Bane would have this type of encounter.

"He is not an it, he's a mythical being, a dragon. No different than our existence," Magnus knew he was being difficult but for some reason it was important to him. Magnus paused and examined his feelings briefly, it maybe new but he felt strongly. Magnus looked at his friends defiantly, "I intend on seeing him again and I want you to meet him." Magnus had it bad for Alec and he knew it but he wasn't going shy away from this new relationship.

The sincerity on Magnus face was all it took for Ragnor and Catarina to relent and support their friend with this crazy new relationship. They both shook their head in agreement, if this was what would make their fellow merman happy, then it was worth the effort to support him. There were a couple of stipulations; meeting Alec at his cave was important until they could all trust each other. They lived away from other mermen and mermaids, but seeing a dragon around might cause a problem that none of them wanted to deal with, Magnus had no problem with the conditions.

Alec and Magnus had been seeing other for over a week and it was clear to anyone who saw them together that they were enamored with each other. Izzy saw it the most because, they had yet to meet the merman's family. Magnus had told the siblings everything about his family. Tonight was the night, they would meet the infamous Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell, the two friends that Magnus considered his family.

Alec and Izzy gathered all of the things they would need for dinner. They were going to meet Magnus' family, and everything had to be perfect. Izzy wasn't as concerned as her brother and he was driving her crazy. Especially with making sure they had the perfect food, along with all the things needed for the cave to be comfortable. She wasn't allowed to cook anything, something that annoyed her. She made herself useful with other things.

Izzy gathered several outfits for Catarina to chose from for when she shifted at the cave and Magnus took care of himself and Ragnor. They filled a chest at the cave opening that featured designs of mermen and mermaids, it was the Lightwood way of saying welcome with something that represented their guests. Izzy went to the effort to add more trinkets and decorations to the rest of the cave for the exact same reason; to be comfortable around a pair of dragons.

They didn't know what to expect but the comfortable atmosphere was not it, and both Ragnor and Catarina admitted to each other that the dragons were very adorable and gracious hosts. They seemed to have thought of everything to make mer-folk feel at home. While both thought it was dangerous to be around dragons, the creatures went out of their way to help them be at ease with them. It was appreciated greatly because it made Magnus happy. And as time went on, their friend was completely lost in either lust or love with Alec. They needed to see the relationship from Alec's point of view. It was clear to both Ragnor and Catarina that Alec was as smitten with Magnus as their friend was with Alec.

Izzy made drinks and served the hors d'oeuvre while Alec continued with dinner preparations, she gave them a tour of their cave before settling in the living area, "I made these for you, its a pitcher of martinis, Magnus says you both like them." She poured the drinks, "we have dragonwine too."

Cat took her drink, "thank you. You've got a lovely home." She made herself comfortable on a settee while Ragnor chose the chair near it. The fire place warmed the room.

Izzy smiled brightly, she and Alec did like their cave, "thanks for trusting us enough to have dinner with us." Might as well get the awkwardness of their different species out of the way first. It would make the rest of the evening easier for all of them. Not that Magnus or Alec would notice, they were too busy flirting with each other. While Alec didn't need help in the cooking area, Magnus stayed near him anyway.

Izzy sat on the carpet and folded her legs under her, she could see her brother and the merman together, "they're disgusting cute," she nodded her head in the direction of where dinner was being cooked.

Cat sighed, "they are and its annoying," she laughed. Ragnor snorted and poured himself another martini. He rolled his eyes at the two females, but he was glad for Magnus.

After dinner drinks with desserts was the perfect ending for their evening. Ragnor complimented Alec on his kitchen skills and Cat was pleased to see the tough exterior of her friend mellow. The dragons were delightful conversationalists. They gave Ragnor books on dragons, so that he would have better information and that was the perfect gift.

The Lightwoods offered sleeping accommodations but both Cat and Ragnor declined, Magnus on the other hand couldn't wait to spend the night with Alec. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes.

When Cat hugged her friend she whispered in Magnus' ear, "you've got it bad," she gave him a second to think about her words then added, "as does he." She held him tight in affection then patted him on the back. When she let Magnus go, she could tell that her friend couldn't be happier. She dragged Ragnor with her out of the cave and headed home.


End file.
